The Fortune Cookie
by coffeechick87
Summary: This is just a small Trory fluff fic with some LL thrown in for good measure. I hope you enjoy. (Trory) [Complete]... Prequel Note Up!
1. The Fortune Cookie

Title: The Fortune Cookie  
  
Author: Jayde a.k.a. coffeechich87  
  
Rating: Ummm. Pg.? Heck, I don't know!  
  
Pairing(s): Tristan/Rory, and a bit of Lorelai/ Luke.  
  
Spoilers: Umm. none, really. All it really says is that he left Chilton. lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything associated with it. Sadly.  
  
A/N: Yay!! this is my first GG fan fic! I hope to do more. I've written some Dawson's Creek- Pacey, and Joey, of course.  
  
This is just a small fluff piece, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*The Fortune Cookie*~*  
  
  
  
23-year-old Rory Gilmore looked around her lush and comfortable apartment, waiting for her boyfriend of 3½ years to return from picking-up their dinner.  
  
Sighing, she looked at the clock, 10 minutes late. She half-smiled, remembering his argument's of being lat before.  
  
"I'm not late. When you were asleep you called me and told me to come now"  
  
"Your clock's too fast, you forgot to fall back an hour, didn't you?" Okay, Rory admitted, that time, he was right.  
  
The phone rang, cutting into her musings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mini-Me!!"  
  
Rory grinned and curled back into the sofa, phone in hand. "Hi, Mom, What's up?"  
  
"Mmmmm, Nuthin'!" Lorelai grinned, knowing that she had just sparked he daughter's interest.  
  
" 'Nuthin', huh? It doesn't sound that way." Despite Lorelai's little game, Rory knew what she had called to tell her. Her boyfriend/live-in lover of 8 years, Luke - The Coffee Man - Danes, had been planning to propose to her for months. And after Rory giving him a pep talk the night before, she was almost positive that he would do it tonight.  
  
"Okay. I'll admit, something's up. Now all you have to do is guess!!" Lorelai grinned into the phone.  
  
"Hmmm. You decided to follow my advice, and turn to pig farming, with a rooster and everything!!"  
  
"Urgh.. Literally getting up with the chickens. Definitely not!! Try again!"  
  
"Hmmmm.. You're moving to Egypt to breed camels!!"  
  
"And be the prime target for their killer Spit?! Ewww.."  
  
"Well, I don't know then. I thought the camel thing was right on."  
  
"Okay... I'll tell you. But remember, I'm telling you because I can't keep it in any longer, not because you won the guessing game."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm Getting Married!!!!!! Yaaaaaayyyyy" She screeched excitedly.  
  
After the required screaming and well wishes -- during which Rory's boyfriend came in, brown bags in hand, shook his head, and quickly excused himself into the kitchen/dining area. Rory was calm enough to speak,  
  
"So Luke finally got the guts to pop the question, huh, Mom?"  
  
"Luke? You think I'm marrying Luke? Oh, hunny, I was talking about Stu. He's a big, brawny biker. He tattooed my name on his ass already, so this was the next logical step."  
  
"Oh, ha ha, you're sooo funny." Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know!! I mean, he revved up on his Harley and I was floored! We rode all the way to Vegas, I'm standing outside the Elvis Wedding Chapel as I speak!"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Can you believe it?! In coffee! I was shocked enough that Luke served me coffee but when I saw the ring tied to the cup. I think my heart stopped." Lorelai sighed into the phone.  
  
"Awww. That's sooo cute. So, when's the wedding?"  
  
"I don't really know, we're thinking around June, maybe. After the baby's born."  
  
"What?!" Rory was shocked. She just found out that morn--.  
  
"I'm pregnant!!"  
  
"Oh.." What her mom said sunk-in. "What?! Oh, My God!! You mean?! I'm gonna' be--?!.. Wow. I can't finish a sentence. That's never really happened before. That's how shocked I am. And Happy!" Rory smiled, and stood-up. Two pregnant Gilmores, Luke and Tristan will have their hands full, She thought wryly. Now, if I can only tell him.  
  
"Mom, I really have to go, Tristan got here with Chinese, and I'm starving." She trailed off at the sight of a romantically set table.  
  
"Okeydokey, I'm off to tell Sookie! Bye, Hun!"  
  
"Bye," she echoed, before hanging-up the phone and putting it on a counter- top.  
  
Turning towards Tristan, she dropped her head onto his chest and said, "You are the Best Boyfriend ever, I should get you a pin."  
  
"Well, I'll make do with a kiss."  
  
She lifted her face, and kissed him. When they pulled away, "Mmmmm. Minty."  
  
"Come, sit, eat, and tell me what you and Lore were screaming about." Tristan smiled and steered her into a seat, then sat across from her. "Luke finally ask her?"  
  
"Yea," She nodded as she scooped Cantonese Chow Mein onto their dishes. "And she's pregnant."  
  
"Really?" Tristan stopped pouring the water and looked up. "Wow. You're gonna be a big sister."  
  
"Yea, Big Sister Rory." She laughed. "God, I thought I'd be an only child my whole life! God, I am so happy for them." She smiled and dug into her food.  
  
30 minutes later Tristan groaned and pushed back from the table, "God, that was good."  
  
"Mmmmm that it was."  
  
"And now, our Fortune Cookies." He produced the cookies with a flourish, and let her pick hers before taking the remaining one.  
  
Rory took the cookie, cracked it open, and froze. She re-read her 'fortune' and looked at Tristan, to find him kneeling beside her.  
  
He took her numb hand in his, and repeated - with a little added in - what was on the slip of paper.  
  
"Rory, I love you. When I met you, I was 16, the Player, The Guy who all the girls fall for," He chuckled self-consciously, "but, you didn't fall then. I did. And I fell hard. Then I left. I got sent away for 2 years. Two long years without your laugh, your smile, your frustrated groan whenever I called you Mary. I almost died. Then a miracle happened, I saw you again. Sitting in a coffee shop, with a book in your hand, of course." He took a deep breath. "And it was my second chance. That was over 3 years ago, and I'm so glad that you are still beside me today. And I want you with me for tomorrow, too. And most importantly, I want you with me forever."  
  
He took out the ring box from his pants, the ring that he had bought months ago, and just hadn't had enough courage to give to her. But, after hearing her talk to Luke the night before, telling him that Lorelai loved him, and everything else, he decided that he would ask. And prey that she said yes. Flipping it open, he revealed the diamond, and the ruby's that were surrounding it.  
  
"Will you be my Mary forever? Will you Marry me?"  
  
Smiling through the tears that had started to slide down her cheeks as he spoke, she said one word.  
  
"Yes."  
  
With that, he slid the ring onto her finger, brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed it. He stood-up, and pulled her with him, cradling her against his chest. She pulled back and looked into his wet blue eyes with her own. She stood on tip-toe, and kissed him.  
  
"I love you, I love you so much." She said after they pulled back.  
  
"God, I love you too."  
  
Rory chuckled slightly. "Ya' know, this comes at a really good time, actually."  
  
Tristan pulled back and looked at her inquiringly.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
*~*The End*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think?!  
  
Should I do a sequel? A prequel? Both? Should I leave it as it is?  
  
Tell me! I'm starving for attention, can you tell? lol. Thanks a lot!  
  
~Jayde 


	2. Author's Note

Hi Everyone!  
  
Thank-you soo much for all the great replys. I've decided to write both a prequel, and a sequel, I hope to have the prologue, and first chapter of the prequel soon. I don't yet have a name for it, so I'll post a small note here when I post it and tell you all what it's called. I hope to have it done by Thursday, if not sooner. I'm sorry if it takes longer, I'm only 15, and have to do school stuff, too.  
  
Again, thank-you for all the replys, I loved them all.  
  
~Jayde 


	3. Prequel Note!

Hi Everybody!!  
  
I told you before that I'd tell you when the Prequel to this Fic came out, so here I am!!  
  
It's called As The Heart Grows Fonder, and its story id is - 1051466  
  
So, please, go read it!!  
  
~Jayde 


End file.
